Brush seals are typically used in, for example, gas turbine engines to seal between a stator and a rotating shaft. The bristles of the brush seal frequently extend between a pair of plates so that their free ends project there from and commonly the bristles and plates are welded into a single assembly. This arrangement enables easy handling and assembly and enables the unit to be provided with a very precise outer diameter. However, in use the bristles become worn and from time to time the seals need replacing. As the plates are made from rather expensive alloys, this can lead to a fairly high cost of ownership for the gas turbine.
In EP-A-0911554A the possibility of clamping the brush seal elements between two plates is shown, but the plates are then held together by their mounting means and this creates problems of assembly and replacement.